


Carry Me

by ShitForBrains



Series: Mentor and Mentee [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Mentor/Protégé, Precious Peter Parker, Sassy Peter, Tony Being Tony, Tony Stark Has A Heart, mentor/mentee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 19:43:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13794918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShitForBrains/pseuds/ShitForBrains
Summary: Just a small cute fic of what happens after Thanos.





	Carry Me

Peter sat on the ground slumped on a turned over bus with his mask torn over the left eye. His left eye was filled with tiredness and left with tear trails. Every other Avenger was somewhat like him. Siting on the ground or just lying down. 

 

New York civilians were mostly out of sight probably hiding in a safe place. The only ones left behind were the cops, fire department and some brave and stupid journalists. Peter sighed heavily and just cried silently. Peter, It's finally over. 

 

There was no, "yay we won", moments, only tiredness and emptiness. All Peter wanted was to go home and sleep on his bed. And maybe let May baby him. His thoughts were interrupted by Tony, "Come on kid. Time to go home." 

 

Peter looked up to see Tony in his badass looking suit. He got so beat up just like everyone else but Tony still manages to look awesome. Tony looks down at the teen superhero. He truly wanted to just sit down and hold the crying boy but he was too tired. 

 

Like everyone else he too wanted to head home, shower and sleep. If it was the old Tony Stark he would have left but the Tony Stark standing before this kid had responsibilities. A responsibility names May Parker who would beat his ass if he left the kid. Not that he would since he already cared too much and was way too deep to back out from the kid's life. 

 

Peter closed his eyes, "Carry me." Tony blinks, "I’m sorry what?" Peter looks up to Tony, "Carry me." Everyone else who was wearing the wireless earpiece looked over to see the pair. It was all too quiet for a moment. 

 

Sam removed his goggles, "Did he just say what I think he said?" Steve who was covered in bruises and sweat looking at them, "I think he did." Tony rolls his eyes, "You're kidding me, right?" Peter doesn't answer. 

 

Tony huffs out annoyed, "No kid. I'm not gonna carry you. Hurry up or I’m leaving you behind." Tony starts to walk off while the others watched Spiderman lowered his head down. Peter didn’t get up and move like he was told to. Even though he wanted to run behind Tony he just couldn't. 

 

Tony turns around to see Peter having not moved an inch, "Peter! Stop being a baby! You're old enough to get up and walk. I’m tired as hell, I'm hurting as hell and I've got a massive injury of just about everything. I have to check up on Pepper, Happy and Rhodey. I have to check up my tower. And I have to get Happy to drive you home so do me a favour and get the hell up." 

 

Peter watched as Tony walked towards the direction to the tower. His suit was probably out of juice as he didn't just fly away. Peter chuckled and whispered to himself, "Bye Mr Stark." Tony who stopped and turned around to look saw the kid still not moving. 

 

Tony closed his eyes and ran his metal palm over his face, "Fuck this shit. Peter Benjamin Parker! I swear to god kid, you’re giving me all the grey hairs!" Peter doesn’t reply. Infact his stubborn butt doesn't move an inch. 

 

 

Tony sighs loudly as he then walks over and crouches down in front of the kid. Tony, "Hurry up get on kid. I haven't got all day." Peter smiled tiredly and climbs onto Tony’s back. Tony struggles a little but gets back up even though he swayed a little. 

 

He starts walking towards his tower. Roddey through the wireless, "What happened to checking up on me?" Tony, "Friday cut the connection." FRIDAY: CONNECTION TERMINATED. 

 

Steve starts chuckling, "Okay, what the hell?" Natasha who was leaning against the Hulk, "Is that really happening?" Clint looking up from the bench he was lying on, "Guys I’m in denial." 

 

Scott looking in awe, "Hey Falcon, do you mind giving me-!" Sam, "Fuck off tic tac." Bucky looks at Sam, "It's not like you can't. You are a bird, aren't you?" Sam, "Fuck you too." T'challa looks on, "I didn't know Spiderman was his son." 

Wanda looks at him in surprise, Vision, "I do not believe he is Mr Stark's son." Tony readjusts Peter on his back. Peter just hugs him tight, "Mr Stark, I want milk and cookies and then I want to sleep." 

 

Tony, smiled, "Whatever you want you spoilt brat." Peter cries softly, "And you’re tucking me in." Tony letting out a few tears himself, "I swear to god Pete, if you don’t shut up I’m dropping you." Peter grumbles, "I’ll tell May on you Mr Stark." Tony rolls his eyes, "Alright fine now shut up and sleep." Peter sniffs, "Okay night." Tony sighs as he carried his kid back home.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this was good enough! XD


End file.
